Attack of the 80-Foot Griffon
by NFischerNV
Summary: Being fed up with being smaller than his friends, Gallus orders a growth potion that helps him grow a few inches. However, the potion doesn't just help him grow a few inches; he becomes a giant! Will his friends turn Gallus back into normal before it's too late? Originally published to FimFiction on December 16, 2019


After graduating from the School of Friendship, Sandbar, Yona, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, and Gallus have been given the responsibility of sharing the magic of friendship to their respective communities. Since then, all six friends have been keeping in touch with each other, writing letters and even having a monthly meetup at Yona and Sandbar's house in Ponyville. However, while most of the students remained in Ponyville, Princess Twilight Sparkle, aware of Gallus' situation before he came to the school, decided to adopt the griffon and even made him a royal guard. Eventually, he's done such a great job that Twilight actually promoted him as captain of the guard. However, since the last meetup with his friends, he became self-conscious about his height. While his friends appeared to be a little taller, Gallus didn't grow at all. In fact, none of his physical features have ever changed! For some, this is a good thing, but Gallus was mocked for his small stature; he was being called names like "short-stuff" or "lil' griff". These aren't the worst things he's been called, but it's still enough to hurt his feelings. He's even been blaming himself for his small size.

Gallus paced in his bedroom. "Why am I so small compared to my friends? Did I do something wrong? Am I just not important?" he asked himself as Princess Twilight walked into his room to tuck him into bed.

"Ready for bed, Gallus?" Twilight asked her adopted son.

"Yeah." Gallus said while he climbed into bed. Twilight put Gallus' bed covers over him.

"Mommy, can I ask you a question?" Gallus asked.

"Of course! What's on your mind?" Twilight responded.

"Why am I smaller than my friends?" Gallus asked.

"Hmm, I don't know the answer to that. Maybe you've stopped growing." Twilight responded.

"How can I be bigger?" Gallus asked.

"It takes time to grow." Twilight responded.

"How much time?" Gallus asked.

"Umm, maybe a few years." Twilight responded.

"But...but I don't wanna be taller in a few years! I wanna be taller now!" Gallus protested.

"Sorry, Gallus, but I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. It takes time and it will be a long time before you grow a few inches. But you shouldn't worry too much, because Spike and I love you just the way you are."

Gallus let out a sigh of defeat. "I guess you're right. At least you and Spike don't make fun of me for being small."

"Gallus, we would never make fun of you for any reason. Now, it's time for bed. Goodnight, sweetie." Twilight said before kissing Gallus good night.

That night, Gallus dreamed about the many things he would do if he were taller. He could help Spike and Twilight around the castle, or he could help school-aged foals take on their bullies, or he could finally reach the cookie jar in the kitchen, the possibilities are endless!

The next morning, Gallus, Twilight, and Spike were watching the morning news on television in order to get caught up with current events or whatever had to be done that day. Suddenly, a commercial played for a growth potion that if applied, the user would grow a few inches taller. This commercial made Gallus excited as it was his dream (figuratively and literally) to grow taller. When it was time for Gallus to get ready for today, he raced into his room, placed an order for the growth potion, and put on his royal guard armor.

Four to six weeks later, Gallus received a package that was waiting for him outside his bedroom door. When he spotted the box, he became excited. He raced into his room and opened the box, which contained the growth potion that Gallus was waiting for. He took the cork off the bottle, guzzled down the entire bottle in one gulp, and was even burping out soap bubbles.

"Ugh! This stuff doesn't taste good at all! Oh well, at least it'll make me taller in no time!" He was so excited about being taller, he even Gave Silverstream a run for her money. And that's really saying something!

The next morning, Gallus was eager to get out of bed to see if the potion worked and, to his excitement, it did! He grew a few inches overnight. Even Twilight grew amazed when she saw him. She let out an amazed gasp.

"Gallus, you grew!" she said.

"I know! Wait until my friends see the new me!" Gallus replied before attempting to run out of the castle.

"Woah there, young man! I know you're excited to see your friends, but you gotta eat breakfast first! Don't wanna roam around on an empty stomach, y'know?" Twilight said.

"Oh, alright." Gallus replied as he sat at the table to eat. He was in a hurry to see his friends, so he ate his food very fast, causing him to let out a loud belch.

"Gallus! Manners!" Twilight said sternly, disgusted by Gallus belching so loudly at the table.

"Whoops! Sorry, mommy! Now that I'm done with my breakfast, can I-" Gallus replied.

"Yes, you're excused. Just be back by 4:30, okay?" Twilight replied.

"Okie-dokie!" Gallus said before he raced for the front door.

Gallus eventually arrived at Sandbar and Yona's house where his friends were meeting at. When they saw Gallus, they were shocked.

"Woah, Gallus! What happened to you?" Smolder asked.

"Heh heh! Who's the short-stuff now?" Gallus replied.

"I guess we all are. You're like a giant now!" Sandbar replied.

"Yep! I sure am!" Gallus replied as he grew several more inches. He really was becoming a giant.

"Woah, Gallus! You're growing again!" Ocellus exclaimed.

"Did you say something, Ocellus? I can't hear you! Or even see you!" Gallus said as he grew even more.

"Uh-oh! I think that potion worked a little too well! Can I stop growing somehow?" Gallus began to panic. Now he's about 80 feet tall!

"Umm, I don't like this! I'm scared!" Gallus panicked.

"Woah! Gallus is 80 feet tall!" Silverstream exclaimed.

"Yeah! We need to do something to get him back to normal." Ocellus replied.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Spike and Twilight were watching TV when all of a sudden, a news bulletin aired.

"We interrupt this regularly scheduled program to bring you this very urgent news bulletin. ENN has been receiving numerous reports of an 80 foot griffon terrorizing Ponyville. The young griffon is reportedly feeling as frightened as Ponyville's residents and a cure is yet to be found. More on this story as it develops." said the TV news anchor.

"Oh no! How could this happen to poor Gallus?" Twilight was worried about her son.

"I'm gonna go over to Fluttershy's cottage and see if she can make something to turn Gallus back to normal." Spike said as he left the castle.

"Good idea, Spike. I'll head over to Sandbar and Yona's house to monitor the situation." Twilight replied.

When Spike arrived at Fluttershy's cottage, he was knocking on her door like crazy. Almost immediately, she opened the door.

"Oh, hello Spike! What brings you here to my cottage?" Fluttershy greeted the buff dragon.

"Gallus grew 80 feet tall and now he's destroying the city!" Spike panicked.

"Oh my! That's terrible! I can make something out of flower dust that can turn Gallus back into normal." Fluttershy replied.

"Sounds great!" Spike replied.

While Spike and Fluttershy are getting the cure ready, Twilight arrived at Sandbar and Yona's house to try and control the situation to the best of her ability.

"How did Gallus get this tall?" Twilight asked her former students.

"I don't know, Miss Twilight. He went over to hang out with us, but all of a sudden, he started growing uncontrollably." Sandbar explained.

"Have any of you tried reassuring him that everything will be okay?" Twilight asked.

"Since he's a giant now, I don't think he would be able to hear us." Ocellus explained.

"Do you have a megaphone or anything that has voice projection technology?" Twilight asked.

"Yona have megaphone." Yona replied as she gave the megaphone to Twilight.

Twilight spoke into the megaphone. "Gallus, it's mommy."

"Gallus calls her 'mommy'?" Smolder thought to herself as she tried not to laugh.

"Look, mommy knows you're scared but everything will be okay. Spike and Fluttershy are making something that will make you turn back to normal. Just try and hold still for just a few moments." Twilight continued.

"Ok mommy!" a terrified Gallus replied.

Suddenly, Spike and Fluttershy arrived at Yona and Sandbar's house with the cure.

"This flower dust potion will certainly turn Gallus back to normal. One squeeze of the pump will shrink one body part at a time." Fluttershy explained.

"Great! Now fly up there and see if it works!" Twilight told Fluttershy.

Fluttershy flew up to the giant griffon. "I know you're scared, Gallus, but everything will be okay. I have a special potion made out of flower dust that will turn you back to normal. Hold still."

Fluttershy sprayed Gallus with the potion, causing him to shrink back to his normal size. Everyone cheered.

"Oh, thank Grover I'm back to my old self!" Gallus said.

"We're glad you're back to normal. But what caused your growing problem?" Twilight asked.

"Y'know how I wanted to be taller than my friends? Well, I ordered a growth potion that helped me grow but I guess it worked a little too well. I'm sorry, everyone" Gallus replied.

"Why did you want to be taller?" Sandbar asked.

"It's because you're all taller than me and I kinda felt left out. I felt like I wasn't important." Gallus replied.

"Gallus, do you really think that?" Twilight asked.

"Of course you're important, no matter how tall you are!" Spike chimed in.

"We all love you just the way you are!" Sandbar added as everyone hugged Gallus.

"I love you too." Gallus said as he hugged everyone back.


End file.
